Baiser Pourpre
by GingerPoulpe
Summary: Os Lemon PWP. Will se retrouve dans une position fâcheuse...Hannibal avançant dans sa direction alors que lui était coincé contre un meuble... Et cette femme agaçante qui se vidait de son sang à côté!


Voici un Os Lemon PWP, soyez indulgents c'est mon premier Lemon donc je galère pas mal ! Laissez-moi une Review, compliment ou critique pour que je puisse m'améliorer, merci d'avance! Sur ce Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Les joues du profiler se réchauffèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Hannibal se lécha les lèvres tout en le fixant outrageusement. Will eut l'impression de se faire déshabiller du regard. Le psychologue s'avança, pas à pas, de plus en plus près du jeune qui essaya, instinctivement, de reculer. Malheureusement, il était coincé contre le mur. Will essaya de reprendre ses esprits, de sortir de cet espèce d'hypnose et de sentiment de chaleur quand le docteur Lecter le regardait. Hannibal leva lentement sa main pour caresser la joue du jeune homme, lui laissant par conséquent une trace du même sang que celui qui maculait déjà ses mains. Will réalisa soudain ; le sang de Freddie Lounds.

Hannibal descendit lentement sa main jusque dans le cou du garçon qui frémit. Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres du cannibale. Les yeux de Will s'accrochèrent à l'arrière-plan ou on pouvait voir le corps ensanglanté de la journaliste. Un souffle contre son oreille le fit sursauter

-« Elle était agaçante, n'est ce pas? »

Une montée de chaleur explosa à l'intérieur de Will. Hannibal recula légèrement comme pour admirer sa proie. Le profiler dut étouffer un gémissement en voyant les yeux remplis de désir de son docteur. Aucuns ne se résolvaient à bouger, le souffle du plus âgé sur son visage fit accélérer le cœur de Will et contre toute attente ce fut lui qui brisa les derniers centimètres séparant leurs lèvres. Hannibal prit les rênes du baiser alors que leurs lèvres se mouvaient les unes contre les autres comme un puzzle parfait. Le psychologue mordit sa lèvre inférieure et le jeune homme lâcha un gémissement étouffé. Hannibal en profita pour explorer sa bouche grâce A sa langue. Will participait aussi au baiser enflammé alors même que sa raison lui criait de s'enfuir. Ce fut la main quʼ Hannibal posa sur ses fesses qui le fit définitivement basculer. La bouche du cannibale descendit sur son cou et Will put reprendre une respiration avant qu'une sensation de douleur mêlée de plaisir vienne l'étreindre au niveau de son cou.

« Tu es à moi » chuchota Hannibal

Il essaya de protester, vraiment, mais cette main massant sa fesse, cette autre main caressant ses côtés et cette bouche repartit à la conquête de son cou étaient tout simplement trop pour le jeune homme. Son tee shirt lui fut retiré et cette bouche tentatrice vint s'abattre sur un de ses tétons. Il gémit impudiquement. Will baissa les yeux et vit de longues traînées de sang sur tout son torse ; le sang de la jeune femme morte juste A côté. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée l'excita terriblement et ce fut visible au renflement dans son pantalon. Il sentit Hannibal sourire et décrocher sa ceinture. Soudain, le jeune homme prit la tête de son psychologue pour la relever et l'embrasser. Il en avait marre d'être si passif, à son tour il retira le tee-shirt de l'homme en face de lui qui se contentait de le laisser faire, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Lui aussi sourit avant de lancer ses hanches en avant et de provoquer la collision de leurs 2 bosses.

Hannibal écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. Un sourire satisfait prit place sur les lèvres du plus jeune, fier de son effet. Le psychologue donna à son tour un coup de bassin et leurs yeux se révulsèrent en même temps. Will baissa le pantalon du docteur Lecter pendant que celui-ci faisait de même avec lui. Soudainement Hannibal se recula et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de celui où reposait le corps, encore dégoulinant de sang, de la journaliste.

« Viens Will approche »

Cette voix lui semblait si sexy, à cet instant le cannibale aurait pu lui demander de sauter par la fenêtre ; il l'aurait fait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il vint se planter devant le corps presque nu d'Hannibal assis dans le fauteuil. Il sentit la flaque de sang dans laquelle trempait son pied nu mais ne lui accordait aucune importance ; il n'y avait que Hannibal dans son esprit. Ce dernier jour lentement avec l'élastique de son boxer.

« Agenouilles-toi Will »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et comprenant la demande, retira le boxer du psychologue et le sien par la même occasion. Il embrassa timidement le gland avant de faire courir sa langue sur toute sa longueur ; un gémissement bruyant lui répondit. Confiant, Will suçota un petit peu avant de tout prendre en bouche. Une main s'écrasa dans ses cheveux et le profiler se soumit volontiers A son rythme. Il y prenait un plaisir fou. Faire courir sa langue sur cette chair palpitante lui donnait l'impression d'un certain pourvoir sur son psychologue. Faire ça l'excitait comme pas possible et il commença à se tortiller. Il sentit brusquement un contact sur sa virilité rougie et il poussa un cri, mettant en pause sa succion. Hannibal venait de poser son pied sur sa queue déjà bien trop dure. Ce dernier souriait et demanda, amusé :

« Ça va Will ? »

« -En...Encore, continues ! »

« -Que je continue quoi ? »

Le profiler était tellement embarrassé et pourtant si excité, ce fut l'excitation qui prit le dessus :

« Touche-moi s'il te plaît, fais glisser ton pied sur ma bite »

Hannibal s'exécuta avec joie et entreprit de masturber Will à l'aide de son pied alors que celui-ci avait recommencé A le sucer. Leur rythme ne tient pas très longtemps et bientôt Hannibal se répandait dans la bouche du plus jeune qui jouit A son tour. Will reprit son souffle et avala la semence dans sa bouche. Le docteur Lecter le fixait et quand il sortit sa langue pour lécher une trace blanche au coin de sa bouche, le psychologue fondit sur ses lèvres et ils partagèrent un baiser passionné durant lequel Hannibal se goûta lui-même. Son érection revint rapidement ce qui attisa de nouveau le désir de Will. Un bruit semblable à un étouffement fit tourner la tête de Will. Le dernier soupçon de vie du corps de Freddie Lounds la quittait définitivement, elle le fixa comme pour lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité d'avoir ainsi prit du plaisir et être à 2 doigts de s'envoyer en l'air devant son corps ensanglanté et meurtri. Elle toussa une dernière fois, éclaboussant de son sang le visage des 2 hommes et son corps sans vie s'avachir dans le fauteuil A côté d'eux :

« -Le sang te vas si bien au teint »

Dans les yeux d'Hannibal on pouvait presque voir de la vénération face au visage, carmin, de son amant. Will s'assit à califourchon sur lui et ils échangèrent un baiser au goût métallique et libérateur. Le profiler étalait lentement le sang sur son partenaire en suivant ses muscles quand ce dernier le souleva brusquement pour aller le poser sur son bureau. Will haleta brusquement sous le toucher du docteur qui avait décidé d'explorer le corps offert à lui une seconde fois. Quand il ne fut plus qu'un désordre gémissant, Hannibal se pencha et ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir un petit tube. Il sen badigeonna les doigts et la queue avant de l'appliquer sur le trou implorant du jeune homme. Will n'arrivait plus à réfléchir tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait sûrement mourir de plaisir, surtout au moment où Hannibal le pénétra d'un grand coup. Heureusement qu'ils avaient du lubrifiant et qu'il n'était plus vierge. Il sentit son amant trouver son rythme alors que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de crier son plaisir comme une chienne en chaleur. Hannibal sʼallongea sur lui pour lui murmurer :

« -Crie, Hurle ton plaisir Will »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsque simultanément la main de son amant commença à le masturber et que sa queue toucha sa prostate. Ses coups de butoirs devenaient de plus en plus violents et désorganisés alors que Will venait à leur rencontre. Soudain, il se cambra et ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux avant qu'enfin sa voix fasse percevoir son plaisir. Conquis par la vue, Hannibal jouit à son tour au plus profond de Will qui ne fit que soupirer de bonheur. Ils descendirent du bureau et tombèrent, encore l'un dans l'autre, par terre. Le sang au sol rendit les cheveux de Will poisseux mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas alors même que son corps entier baignait dans le liquide carmin. Il releva la tête et aperçut une trace de sperme ayant atteint la joue du cadavre de la journaliste. A cette vue Hannibal sourit et Will le lui rendit avec plaisir.


End file.
